


What We See In the Dark

by MoonwalkingCrab



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Face-Fucking, Glove Kink, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylux - Freeform, Kylux Fic Exchange, M/M, Smoking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-03 15:57:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6616603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonwalkingCrab/pseuds/MoonwalkingCrab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux watches on the security cameras, determined to find the cause for odd occurrences on the Finalizer. It must have something to do with Kylo Ren. He ends up getting more of a show than he'd thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What We See In the Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rocket_dreaming3D](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocket_dreaming3D/gifts).



> Prompt: Kylo catches Hux spying on him using security monitoring equipment on the Finalizer.
> 
> I really hope you like this, it was pretty fun to write :D

Hux waits, ever patient, cigarette balanced delicately between plush lips. Tonight, he thinks, tonight he'll catch him.

It's Kylo Ren, he knows it. There's no one else it could be. Every night, without fail a ripple of destruction has spread throughout the Finalizer. It starts on the upper levels, a small vibration through the hallways, spreading out to send tremors through equipment and instruments, to rattle workstations and send shudders up the spine of anyone in its path.

Since the first night Hux has been watching the Force-user, convinced it must be some kind of prank, some odd training ritual from Snoke. He has pressed hard, jumping on every breach of regulation, every wrong move Ren has made, determined to quash his behaviour. 

It has gotten worse.

Tonight though, he is determined. He follows the man through the corridors, switching through security feeds. He has already overridden the master controls to the private quarters, there isn't an inch of the ship he cannot see. Hux inhales deeply, the smoke calming him, limbs relaxing in his chair. His hands unclench, slim gloved fingers clasping the cigarette as he exhales, smoke clouding the screen as he leans forward.

Ren is moving towards the habitation levels, purposeful strides relaxing into a slower gait the further he gets from the bridge. As he reaches his door those broad shoulders have visibly dropped. Hux switches to the overhead cameras, eyebrow arching as Ren enters his quarters, moving to an alcove in the corner, darker than the rest of the room. He sits, staring towards something in the darkness. Hux realises too late that the sound monitoring is inactive. Swearing he taps a few buttons, ash scattering lightly across the keypad.

He's too late, the man has moved again, retreating further into his quarters, mask unclipped and set aside. Hux takes a long draw as he admires the features of the younger man. _Very pretty._ The smoke curls in the air around him as he watches Kylo undress. This wasn't what he was expecting but he may as well enjoy the show. That ridiculous outfit of his really has far too many layers he thinks as the pile of discarded clothes grows. He expects the man to change for bed or something but instead he throws himself down on the mattress, fully naked. Hux zooms the camera in for a closer look.

Kylo lies, fingers twitching at his sides, sure for a second he's being watched. Casting his mind wide he finds nothing and relaxes, replaying the day in his head. The General had been watching him again, he could feel it. Running a hand up his stomach he pictures those pale eyes on him, a look of disgust on Hux's face. He'd had that look today, and every other day this week. Their verbal sparring has become a highlight, to hear that voice, his name being spat out by those lips. He'd do anything to get a rise out of the uptight redhead.

Running teeth across his own lower lip, he pictures Hux standing over him, polished boot pressed to his throat. He makes a motion with his hand, using the Force to simulate that pressure. He lets out a gasp as his airflow is lessened, his other hand running between his legs to stroke himself. He pauses, no, that was wrong, Hux wouldn't let him touch himself would he? He imagines the redhead grabbing him, holding his wrists together above his head. Another burst of power has him in exactly that position. There's something else though, a pinprick in his senses, another consciousness present. Sure now that he has an audience Kylo concentrates, summoning from his dresser.

In his quarters Hux watches, ash dropping from his now ignored cigarette. Ren is spread on the bed, stretched out, arms above him and he can't look away. He almost swears the dark-haired man is looking directly into the camera as he pants obscenely. He starts for a second as gloved hands come into view, stroking their way up a broad muscled chest. Hux blinks, surely he would have seen someone else come in. 

It takes a moment to sink in, those aren't hands; the gloves move on their own, running across a toned stomach, a pale thigh, a hard cock. Realisation dawns as he watches, arousal burning low in his stomach, those aren't just any gloves. They are his gloves. He thought they'd been lost, he'd shot the laundry droid in frustration.

Kylo's tongue moves to wet pink lips, he can feel the other man watching him now. He gives a whine at the thought, mouth panting open. “Mmm General... Enjoying the show?”

A low voice from his personal comm, Hux sees a dark eye wink at the camera. Kylo knows. Breathing through his nose he purses his lips, wondering how to proceed.

Ren senses the confusion, the disgust and the barely contained arousal. Hux wants him, he knows it.

“Talk to me, tell me what to do.”

Hux raises the comm, focusing on the figure on the screen, laid out for his pleasure.

“Hands above your head, don't even think about touching yourself, filthy creature.” His voice is low yet sharp, almost purring as he drinks in the view. “Open your mouth, you look like you need something to suck on.” The man complies opening those pretty, pouting lips, leather clad fingers working their way inside. The other glove is on his chest, tweaking dusky nipples as small gasps escape Ren's drooling mouth. His hips are moving now, thrusting into the empty air, Hux's own arousal surges at the sight. Kylo's cock juts out, stiff and thick in its nest of dark hair and Hux finds himself licking his lips, throat bobbing as he swallows. “Now slowly, run your fingers down your cock, show me how hard you are for me.”

The black digits squeeze softly around the shaft, running up and down as Kylo arches his back, working deftly to wring moans from a drooling mouth. Hux feels his uniform becoming tighter as he watches. Pushing it to the back of his mind he studies the screen intently, watching the facsimile of his own hands tear Ren apart. Both gloves are working now, leather slicked by saliva running the crease of Ren's ass whilst it partner jerks him in a firm grip. He strains against his self imposed restraints, muscles standing out on his neck. Hux licks his lips, wanting to mark that pale flesh, taste it for himself. Ren is panting, rutting into the grasp of Hux's glove, lips forming the shape of his name.

“Oh, Hux... Give me more!” His eyes are wide, pupils blown black with lust. The camera can just pick out the detail of the first drops of precome emerging from his cock. Hux leans back in his chair. His silence only seems to spur Ren on, “Please. I need more.” His voice is higher, pleading now.

“Very well, if that's what you want. Stop. Now. Don't move. Don't touch. Just wait. I will come to you. Can you do that?” 

All movement has stilled save the rise and fall of Ren's chest and his heavy, leaking cock twitching in the still air. His breath comes in a small puff, “Yes, Sir.”

“Good boy.” Hux almost purrs. 

He reaches for his cigarettes, lighting up and taking a deep drag, still watching the screen, making sure Kylo doesn't move. He could rush over there he supposes, but not yet. Smoke curls around him and he closes his eyes, planning his next move. He has plenty of time. Breathe in, breathe out. He idly palms himself through the stiff fabric of his uniform, eyes raking across the bared figure on the screen. The gloves have been dropped, discarded. Brown eyes beg to the camera, Kylo wants the real thing. Hux smiles to himself, raising his cigarette to his lips once more. Another draw and he rises from his desk, stretching languorously, it will take only a few minutes to reach Ren's quarters.

The door opens the instant he buzzes; another Force trick no doubt, it must be, Kylo is still exactly where Hux left him. Silently he appraises the body before him, a blush rising on the freckled skin under his gaze. Ren's cock gives a twitch as their eyes meet.

“What do you want me to do?” The deep voice stutters as Hux reaches a slim gloved finger to run down his collarbone. 

“Nothing. If I want you to do anything I will tell you. If I want you to speak I will tell you. Now be quiet.” Kylo's hands are still above his head, pinned to the mattress. His hair is splayed around him like a dark halo, Hux reaches to run his fingers through it lightly before gripping it tight in his knuckles. He gives a sharp tug, pulling Ren's head back to expose his neck. Pulling off the glove with his teeth he brings his other hand to Ren's throat, tightening the grip there, the thrum of his heartbeat beneath Hux's bare fingertips. He gasps, tongue flicking out to wet pink lips.

Humming in satisfaction Hux brings his fingers to that gasping mouth, sliding the digits inside. Kylo sucks them greedily, tongue running across the sensitive pads. Giving the dark hair another tug Hux feels hot breath as Ren moans around the intrusion, swirling his tongue to taste more. A thin line of saliva connects them as he removes his fingers, bringing them to his own mouth, tongue flicking out for a taste of the other man. Below him Ren chokes out a small noise, eyes fixed on the General's lips. Hux considers him, face betraying no sign of his rapidly growing arousal.

“I hope the rest of you tastes as good.” He moves down the long body, stripping off the jacket of his uniform as he goes. Folding it he sets it to one side as he stands between Kylo's legs at the foot of the bed. He removes his boots and socks before grabbing Ren by the knees, spreading his legs apart. He takes in a long, thick cock, already dripping and wets his lips. Holding himself above the prostrate body he slowly sucks up the inside of Kylo's muscled thighs before moving to sharp hipbones, scraping his teeth across the hard planes of his stomach, dipping to taste the moles he finds. He's careful to avoid even the slightest brush of the aching hardness before him, that can wait for now.

Slowly making his way up the toned body his kisses get sloppier, more aggressive, punctuated with bites as he seeks to mark the skin beneath him, claim it as his own. The muscled chest rises and falls beneath him, completely bent to his will. When he reaches the juncture of Kylo's neck Hux sinks his teeth in, making the man arch into him, moaning out. 

“Touch me, damn you. Do something, anything, just touch me.” Kylo's voice is a low growl of frustration.

Hux glares. “Did I say you could talk?”

Kylo blinks, suddenly cowed, “No Sir. I'm sorry General.” His large frame shifts, curling into itself in an attempt to get closer to him. Hux unbuckles his breeches, drawing his own aching dick out, a brief intake of air as it is released.

“I can think of better things for your mouth to do, can't you?” Ren nods, eyes wide, mouth opening eagerly to accept him as he guides his cock past plush lips. Ren moans in satisfaction, sucking lightly as Hux's hands return to his hair, tangling in dark waves. Ren is sloppy and overenthusiastic, it's almost endearing. Hux only grips tighter, moving the man's head for him as he kneels above his chest. He watches with half-lidded eyes as his own cock moves in and out of the man's mouth, fucking his face as he struggles to swallow it down. There is a movement to his side, Kylo has freed his arms from their position above his head. Before he can snap at him large hands caress his backside, massaging the cheeks, holding them as he pushes Hux further into his mouth. It's warm and wet and delicious and Hux allows himself a small groan.

Beneath him Kylo whines out, hips thrusting at nothing, Hux yanks his hair, pulling his cock from that wet mouth with an obscene pop. Ren is still moaning, hands by his sides now, fingers making an odd motion on the cover. Standing once more Hux removes the rest of his clothes. Ren's moans are getting louder and he isn't even touching him. Positioning himself between the man's legs he sees why, his hole is open, pressed apart by invisible fingers. Hux slaps him, hard on the ass.

“You're disgusting. Stop that at once.”

Ren immediately stills, eyes wide, face flushed and panting. He raises his knees obediently, biting his lip. 

“I'm sorry. Please General, I need you.” 

Hux slaps him again, “I should leave right now, you seem perfectly fine on your own. You really don't deserve my cock.”

Kylo scrambles to prop himself up, folding himself almost in half as he grabs at Hux's shoulders. 

“No! Don't go! I'm so sorry. I just want you. Please. Fuck me, please.” He whines as Hux surges forward, crashing their mouths together as he thrusts inside in a single smooth motion. “Ah! Yesss! Just like that. Give it to me.” Hux complies, snapping his hips forward, burying himself again and again in the tight heat. Kylo writhes, tilting his hips upwards, trying to find just the right angle.

Hux grabs at his knees, pushing them further up as he strives to get deeper causing him to brush against just the right spot. Kylo keens out and the bed gives a shudder. There is an odd sort of ripple in the air as Hux moves his body, pulsing with his thrusts and the gasps of the man below him. It hits him, his gloves had gone missing a week ago, the man currently moaning and clenching around him took them deliberately. He's been wanking off with them for a week. He's been projecting his fucking orgasm through the ship. Gritting his teeth at the realisation he gives Kylo's ass another sharp slap. Kylo moans out and he pounds faster, knocking the air from his lungs. Kylo's fingers grip tightly on the sheets, eyes screwed tight. “Hux! I'm close, I'm gonna...”

Hux feels his balls tightening, the heat of his own arousal low in his belly. “Touch yourself then, I want to see you come for me.” A large hand wraps around the weeping erection, pumping in time with Hux's deep strokes. It takes only a few moments before Hux feels the man tighten around him, hips stuttering as he comes, wet stripes on his own stomach. There is a rattle around the room as things start to shudder and Hux plunges deep. “Stop that right now, I don't care how close I am. I won't have you destroying the ship.” His breath stutters as he somehow manages a glare at the man beneath him.

The movement stops, Kylo holding himself in check as Hux increases his pace, short, sharp thrusts. He's almost at the edge now. It feels as if there is a bubble of power around them, the Force energy surrounding their sweaty bodies. Ren is babbling, “Yess, tell me you’re close, tell me you're gonna come, I want you to come. Please. Come inside me. I want to feel it.” The Force powers curls around Hux's body, he can feel it inside him, the echo of Ren's climax. It washes over Ren who clenches again in aftershocks of pleasure. It's too much. The redhead releases with a grunt, shuddering inside the other man, hips slowing. He collapses onto the sweaty chest, feeling toned arms wrap around him as they regain their breath. Kylo sighs rubbing his nose in bright hair before pulling the man up to join their mouths in a wet kiss.

Hux reluctantly pulls out, rolling to lie next to Ren, the dark-haired man trying to nuzzle up next to him. He brushes the hair back from his face as Kylo presses a light kiss to a freckled nose. He gives Ren a small shove, the younger man really wants to cuddle it seems. He pouts as Hux rolls away, “Relax, I'm not going anywhere.” Hux squeezes Kylo's arm slightly, “You've been very good.” He dips down for a gentle kiss before fishing his comm from the floor. He raises his eyes to where he knows the security camera is watching, a small smirk on his face.

“Computer, stop recording.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://moonwalkingcrab.tumblr.com).


End file.
